Secret Snogging on the Couch
by endingthismonotony
Summary: Fluffy one-shot of Rose and Scorpius in a secret relationship. Albus proclaims that the bro code prohibits dating your best friend's cousins.


**HELLO READERS! I just wanted to say thanks for actually reading this, please let me know what you think of it in the reviews. I've been debating giving another attempt at writing fanfiction for awhile now and I figured short and fluffy one-shot is a good place to start. Thanks!**

"I can't take this anymore." Albus Potter was currently sitting near the fireplace in the Ravenclaw common room next to his best friend Scorpius Malfoy and his cousin Rose Weasley. The three were among the last ones still in the common room and were studying for their upcoming NEWTS, a test which according to Albus was something Rose and Scorp were sure to ace and he was sure to fail miserably.

Scorpius looked up from his Charms textbook and smirked at his friend. "Mate, we just started studying ten minutes ago, and every time I've glanced at you, you were staring at Marie Nott's arse."

Scorpius and Albus looked over to see Marie turn from her friends to catch the two looking at her. She smiled and sent a small wave in their direction and turned back to her group of friends. Albus blushed and turned to look at his best friend, who was currently giving him a knowing look.

Albus coughed; taken aback to find he had been caught in what he assumed was a subtle way of checking out the girl's arse. "Whatever," he scoffed. "Anyways it's not like I would do anything. She's your cousin. You know, bro code or whatever."

Rose finally looked up from her diligent studying and glared at her cousin. "I didn't realize you lived by any sort of code, Albus. And besides, that doesn't make any sense. You know that the Malfoys barely talk to that side of the family, I highly doubt Scorpius would care." She glanced at Scorpius who was giving her the _just bloody shut up before you say something stupid _look but she went on. "I mean, what if Scorpius and I were dating. We hang out all the time anyways; there is no stupid rule that says _oh well, Rose is Albus's cousin and Scorpius is his friend, so they can't be together."_ Rose shook her head. "And really, you should just go and ask Marie out. We've had to deal with your longing looks for weeks now. Just ask her to Hogsmeade next weekend."

The few other people left in the common room heard Rose Weasley going into rant mode and went up to their dormitories. They did not want to listen to another Weasley-Potter argument.

Albus flushed red and looked both annoyed and scared of his cousin. "I don't know where you got the preposterous idea that I fancy Marie, but I don't. And don't be silly Rose. You and Scorp would never date. You're a Weasley and a Malfoy. It would never happen." Albus got up and gathered his books while Rose rolled her eyes at him. Albus walked away from the two, mumbling about crazy cousins and useless best friends as he went up to his dormitory.

Scorpius set his book down and scooted closer to Rose, putting an arm around her shoulders and leaning back on the sofa. "You know, if you're going to talk like that around him, then you might as well let him know that we've been together for the past two months."

Rose snuggled up next to him. "I know, I know. We agreed to keep it secret until we graduated. I just don't want to deal with him being ridiculous until after I'm done with NEWTS." She looked up at her boyfriend and gave an almost Slytherin worthy smirk. "It's been fun exploring Hogwarts's many broom closets with you, though."

Scorpius grinned and pulled her closer, "Yes Weasley, it certainly has, but you weren't the one to step in a bucket of who knows what on the third floor."

Rose smiled and pressed her lips to his, pulling away to mutter, "Not my fault you're clumsy, Malfoy." And brought their lips back together once more, opening her lips slightly to allow Scorpius's tongue entrance to her mouth.

Scorpius reached for her hips and Rose found herself straddling Malfoy. He was leaning back slightly against the worn, comfortable couch they had grown up on. Rose was pressed against him, now sucking on the soft skin behind his left ear, her hands in his short, blond hair. Scorpius closed his eyes and moaned. "Rose, you have no idea what you do to me." She kissed him again; his hands had worked their way under her soft, Weasley sweater, staying on her back but one starting on the bra clasp there.

A thud was heard from the boy's staircase and both Rose and Scorpius turned to see Albus Potter, standing open-mouthed and staring at the two of them. Scorpius was quick to place both his hands to either side of his body and Rose to stand up and look at her cousin, awkwardly smoothing out her clothes while she tried to gauge his reaction.

"Oh..uhh… I forgot my uhh Potions textbook on the floor." Albus had turned red and was coming out of the initial shock he got at seeing his best friend and his cousin in a heavy make-out session.

"We were going to tell you." Rose looked nervous. "We were just going to wait until after the NEWTS were over." Scorpius stood up next to her and ran a hand through his messed up hair. "You were going to be the first person we told. We've been seeing each other for a couple of months now and we're actually pretty serious about each other."

"So are you, umm okay with this?" Rose was surprised that there hadn't yet been yelling. "You're not going to tell my parents, or anything?" Besides worrying about Albus's reaction, the two were wary of telling their parents of the relationship. The Weasleys and the Malfoys were civil towards each other, but they weren't exactly inviting each other over for afternoon tea or backyard quidditch games.

Albus had finally picked up his potions textbook form where it had been lying on the floor. He turned to his best friend, a small smile growing on his still red face. "So you won't mind that I'm taking Marie to Hogsmeade next weekend?" He scratched the back of his neck in his embarrassment. "I mean there's nothing wrong if you and Scorp are dating." He looked at his cousin. "I know you can deal with his sorry arse if he's being a prat."

Scorpius let out a huge laugh and looked relieved. "Course you can date Marie, she's a nice girl." He looked over to Rose and grinned, pulling her close to him and pecking her lips with a kiss.

"Oy, not around me!" Albus turned around, Potions book in hand and started walking up the stairs towards his dorm. "And don't stay out here too long, you two. You better not soil the couch that I have been sitting on since I was an innocent little first year."

The two left in the common room heard a door slam shut. They looked at each other and burst into laughter. "I don't think Albus was ever an innocent little first year." Rose laughed and leaned into Scorpius.

"I know," Scorpius smiled. "We've got one of your cousins on our side. Now we only need to get a couple hundred more." Rose pretend punched him in the stomach. "I don't know about that." She brought her lips up to his. "But we can let them find out in the same way if you want." Scorpius smiled. "Nah, but we can have lots of practice." He pulled her back onto the couch and brought their lips together for another round of snogging before they went off to bed.

**And that is it, folks! Thanks for reading and please tell me what you thought of it. Good or bad, I'd love to hear what you think!**


End file.
